


Dr. Harleen Quinzel- Therapist to the Superhuman and Extraordinary

by Lordxana0



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordxana0/pseuds/Lordxana0
Summary: Its been about a year since Harley Quinn finally gave up the super villain life and managed to regain her doctorate, and now is using her talents to give back to the community by offering counseling appointments to the less common members of society while also trying to balance her life and sanity between it all.
Relationships: none as of yet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Dr. Harleen Quinzel- Therapist to the Superhuman and Extraordinary

**Dr. Harleen Quinzel- Therapist to the Superhuman and Extraordinary**

That was what was printed on all of her business cards, front page of the website, and even in the phonebook for what it was worth. She had gotten a fairly good deal in a place that was mint by Gotham standards, which was to say when you flicked on the light switch the bulbs turned on rather than explode with cockroaches having ungone the electric chair treatment.

But there was nothing a fresh coat of paint and some cleaning couldn't take care of, and she had even gotten some good furniture from old friends. And most of it hadn't even been stolen which was a major plus in her books. And now with everything set and ready there was only one issue left to face.

"I ain't had a single client in a month," Harley planted her head firmly into her nice wooden desk and bemoaned her situation. As a reformed villain she had known that this sort of thing wasn't exactly going to get launched off on day one, but she had hoped there would be some nibbles by now.

Her pricing was a steal for someone with her degree, and she was a well known name in the community. Which after she reflected upon it for a moment was probably one of the reasons she wasn't getting any clients. Reformed she might be, but a lot of the heroic types tended to hold grudges from being batted in the head with a mallet.

If things kept going like this odds were that she would have to abandon the business entirely and figure out some other way to make money that didn't involve dressing in a skintight outfit and dodging gunfire.

As she was bemoaning the death of her dream the groan of the old door to her office opening didn't even draw her eyes from the desk. "If you're here about the payment for the room Frank the check is already in the mail, and for the last time I am not some ch-" she raised her head from the desk only to be greeted by a visage that was all too familiar to her.

Tall and built like a linebacker that was brought out to intimidate the other team into quitting right there, his body seemingly draped in shadows even when standing under the bright glow of the room's lighting, the protector of Gotham, Batman, stood in the open doorway, letting it close behind him.

"Oh, it's you," Harley kept her tone even despite the small thrill of fear running through the back of her mind. She mentally ran through the last few weeks and tried to figure out if she had run a red light or kicked anyone that didn't deserve it. But except for tossing a drunk who had tried to grab her on the train two days ago into the garbage bin she had a clean record. "I ain't done anything and I'm not in touch with any of the guys or gals. 'Cept Ivy but only in a strictly non-rogue setting."

"I wasn't implying that you were Quinn." Batman's voice was like stones being grinded against each other, the kind of thing that made you feel like the shadow of death was passing over.

"Oh?" that piqued her curiosity. If he wasn't trying to shake her down for information or trying to scare her onto the straight and narrow she didn't have much of an idea of what he was actually doing. "Then what are you doing here today?"

Batman reached for his belt, a sight that made Quinn twitch and prepare to drop into a roll on a reflex, but she managed to quash it down before she embarrassed herself. With a smooth movement he pulled out a plain white business card and offered it to her.

Dr. Harleen Quinzel, Ph.D

Therapy and Counseling

Specializes in Metahuman issues

Walk ins welcome

"Wait a minute," the gears in Harley's brain began to turn as if a mouse had jumped on and started going for the record. "You mean you…" she pointed at Batman, who simply gave a nod. "Well uh, let me check my schedule book," she pulled out an empty notebook and flipped through a few pages before letting it drop back to the desk. "Looks like I'm free, just go through that door right there and make yourself comfortable."

Batman simply nodded in response and walked to the backroom, leaving Harley alone in the front office to prepare her heart for whatever was coming next. If Batman had a load to get off his chest this was going to be an interesting night. "You can do this Quinn, you've probably done something scarier than this at least once." with the half hearted pep talk done she stood up and walked to the front door, flipping the sign to 'closed' and locking the door.

Ideally she would have a receptionist to handle the phone and to mark down any walk-ins, but she was burning through the last of her money keeping this place open and feeding herself. With that done she entered into the second room, a comfortably furnished room with a few different seating options of the patients and a professional looking chair for herself.

Batman for his part had decided to sit on an all too comfortable couch in a way that would have been laughable had he now been the terror of Gotham's underground. Still Harley kept her wandering thoughts to herself and pulled out a clipboard with a number of papers. "Please read over these and sign your name. Real or code it doesn't matter."

Batman looked at her for a moment before flipping through the pages, eyes scanning through each word before looking up at her. "A document like this wouldn't hold up in court you know." it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Well seeing as my clinental aren't exactly the type you can take to court for skipping on a session that ain't exactly the reason," Harley smiled. "I don't exactly follow the boy scouts rule book, but if somebody tried to dip on their bill I have written proof and one way or the other you guys would find out. Of course not from me, anything you tell me is for my ears only, and unless they can come up with a punishment that's more threatening than living with the Joker they won't get far with trying to get info out of me."

Batman considered that for a moment before nodding, signing the documents as Batman before handing the clipboard back over. "And for payment?"

"Check, money order, or cash, due at either the start of the session on the first session, and after that if repeat service is needed we can set up a scheduling plan and pay at once or work out a payment plan overtime." she raised an eyebrow and scanned over Batman. "You uh, got a checkbook under all that?"

Batman reached down to his belt and hit one of the many compartments, pulling out a roll of hundreds and handing them over.

Harley looked over them for a moment and frowned. "I don't exactly have change for you here Bats, if you want to just pay most of it now I can break this for you next time."

Batman simply raised his hand. "Keep the roll, if any of your clients can't pay at the time just consider that their payment."

Harley tried hard not to gawk at the money that had just been given to her, it would help pay the rent of this place and start chipping away at her debt. But she did her best to soldier on despite the shock. "Okay Batman, what seems to be the issue as of late."

Batman for his part became silent, as if thinking something over very carefully. "I've been having a bit of trouble in regards to my interaction with Robin."

"You're gonna have to be more specific here Bats," Harley attached a new piece of paper to her clipboard and spun a pencil between her fingers. "The name ain't exactly exclusive in your circle anymore."

"The current Robin, carries a sword?" he added the last bit to help identify with what might have been a hint of embarrassment in his voice, if he weren't the Dark Knight of Gotham.

"Oh right, the really angry one!" Harley could remember fondly when he first appeared and had almost cut her in half. That had been a fun one. "So why do you think there is a problem with your interactions?"

"Lately when we've been on patrol I've noticed that he is less aware when it comes to smaller issues. He completely missed a mugging despite his usually excellent awareness of his surroundings." Batman's frown became deeper, if that was even possible.

Harley scribbled a few notes on her paper and looked toward the man. "I take it this isn't the first incident that you've noticed?"

"No, it's a trend. Lately he has seemed detached from our work unless we are dealing with a larger threat. I'm worried he might be falling back into old habits." there was a small hint of worry in Batman's voice.

"What sort of old habits if you don't mind me asking?" Harley's voice was leading but in a gentle way.

"Back when he first started as Robin he had trouble acclimating to the identity of a protector. He found fighting 'street trash' as a waste of his time and abilities." it was obvious that Batman was uncomfortable with the wording of it. Given how kind he could be to those down on their luck it made sense.

"Well he wasn't exactly wrong," Harley saw Batman's scowl tighten before she raised her hand. "I was in the business so I know when someone is punching way beneath their weight class, that kid could beat through even the really experienced mooks back when he started. Gotham is bottom ladder for reliable help, the kid should have been fighting Intergang or whatever new crazy is haunting Bludhaven."

A small sigh escaped Batman, along with a nod. "Maybe, but at the same time it was important for him to learn and gain experience in the field."

Harley nodded, jotting down a few notes before continuing. "I'm going to do you the favor of not bothering to suggest the usual battery of questions involving drinking, drugs, or a messy home life, because I'm sure you're smart enough to have already checked those out by this point."

A small tug at the lips that could have possibly been a smile flew over Batman's face, but was dissolved by the time he nodded.

"Okay so he isn't picking up on things as quickly or diligently as usual, anything else you've noticed?" Harley asked, trying to pull what information she could.

"He's been more secretive than normal, while I try to allow for a certain amount of freedom he has never been one to shy away from providing details. But there are times when I can tell he is frustrated by something but tries to hide it. Badly." Batman's frown tightened. It must have been difficult for a mystery to be this close to him and have this much trouble solving it. Then again it was often being too close to the case that made it all the more difficult.

Harley however had an inkling of what might be going on, but it wasn't her job as a therapist to give the answer, but rather lead to it. "I see, tell me have you noticed any small or minor changes in Robin's personal life?"

At that Batman actually had to sit back for a moment.

"By the by I should clarify seeing as it's the world we live in, but I mean changes like a new hair style, or doin stuff that he wouldn't normally." Harley didn't need him thinking that bird boy was going to grow wings or something.

"I suppose he asked for time off to see a concert recently, pop music." Batman frowned in thought, obviously having written it off at the time or let it go with the minimum of questioning.

"I'm guessing he ain't usually a fan?" Harley questioned.

"He prefers the classics over anything else. There were also some payments made to his credit card-" he paused for a moment and looked at Harley.

"All of this is confidential, and I paid six ways from Sunday to make sure this place is bug proof, even hired a voodoo type to make it so it would take some serious firepower for anyone to get a lookie loo."

Batman nodded and returned to his thoughts. "He has been getting new clothing, but I haven't noticed any drastic changes to his day to day outfit."

"I see, so Robin is buying new clothes, going to do things he would normally hate by himself, and ain't as quick on the draw as normal," Harley knew this was going to be a tip toe sort of situation. "Has Robin made any new friends recently?"

Batman considered for a moment. "I suppose he has been going on more missions with the Titans recently."

Harley groaned internally and knew she was going to have to go more direct. "I mean more of a one on one sort of friend."

Batman considered for a moment and Harley didn't say anything, letting the pieces work their way through his impressive mind until everything clicked together. "Oh." his voice completely lacked its usual grandiose quality. For the first time in Harley's memory he sounded damn near flummoxed.

"Mind you I could be wrong, but he is around the age where things like that can get awfully distracting," there was no hint of judgement in Harley's voice one way or the other. "It's important to not try and ask him directly about this until he is ready while also making sure that he is provided with someone he feels comfortable talking about such things with."

Batman could only nod along dumbly, honestly and truly gobsmacked at having missed something that was practically in front of his face.

"This isn't directly a problem with your own communication, but you're the Bat, ain't like you can stop in the middle of beating up the baddies to ask for advice on relationships you know?" Harley put down her pencil and clipboard and looked at the clock on the wall. "That's going to be about time for us today, would you like for me to schedule another appointment for you?"

It took a few moments for Batman to come back to reality, a small shake of his head. "No, thank you for your help Dr. Quinzel," he stood up and walked toward the door. "I imagine you will be quite busy in the future." with that said he walked out into the hallway, and Harley knew that even if she ran he would already be gone without a trace.

"Heh, right." she began to count out the money and knew she would at least have another month or two with the practice open.

With it already being late and very little chance of another patient just suddenly dropping by she closed up shop early and went home, putting aside money for her various bills and sleeping off the day.

She was woken bright and early by her cell going off, a small groan escaping her lips as she answered. "Dr. Harleen Quinzel speaking," her weariness was obliterated by the voice on the other end of the line. "An appointment?" she scrambled out of bed, tearing through her closet. "Yes we have an opening in…" she looked at the clock and nodded. "Yes an hour from now would be fine, I'll meet you there." she ended the call and cheered.

"I'm on the map!"

* * *


End file.
